Poor ChenSing Machine
by ockta1810
Summary: Nasib Chen sii main vocal yang sial. Masih berhubungan sama "Duizzhang And Magnae In Love". Pair masih sama. EXO. Yaoi. ChenSoo / ChenD.o . KrisHun . ChanLu. BaekHo. Enjoy :D


Title : **Poor ChenSing Machine**

Author : Vy

Rated : T wae lah

Genre : Tentuin sendiri lah xDD

Lenght :

Cast :  
**All Member EXO**

Pair :

ChenSoo, KrisHun, ChanLu, BaekHo,

Note :

Bisakah ini dibilang sequel? Gag tau laahh.. /pundung/

Pokoknya, masih berhubungan sama fic KrisHun yang "**Duizzhang and Magnae In Love**"

Dan intinya, ini Fic untuk Bias pertama saya, Cinta pertama saya di EXO '**KIM JONG DAE**'

Happy birthday My Lovely ChenSing Machine…..  
Habis baca jangan lupa Coment ! Review ! Oyi?  
Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan :D

Warning :  
Yaoi / Shou-ai, Typo (s), OOC (maybe?), bahasa aneh, cerita membosankan, dan lain sebagainya.

Disclaimer :  
Cast punya Tuhan, orang tua, keluarga, manajemen, dan Fansnya. Tapi Yoochun, Chen, Baekhyun, Yongguk, TOP milik gue! Hahahahagz xDD  
Cerita punya gue ! Asli dari otak kurang waras gue !

Yaudah ! Mulai aja lah ! Happy reading :D

.

.

The Story Begin

.

.

Author POV

'_Eeeeuuunnnggghhhh.._' Lenguhan namja manis itu keluar saat merasakan bias cahaya matahari pagi yang menyusup dari balik gorden.

"Eehhh?! Kenapa Lay Ge dan Minseok Hyung ada disini?" Gumamnya heran saat melihat Lay dan Minseok yang sedang terlelap di kasur yang seharusnya ditempati oleh Kai dan Suho.

"Eeuungg.. Eh?!" Ia merasa ada yang menahan pergerakannya saat ia meregangkan badannya. Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang, ia melihat sosok lelaki tampan yang tidur dengan posisi memeluk pinggangnya. Lelaki tampan yang dikenal dengan suaranya yang tinggi itu terlihat damai dalam tidurnya. Senyum terukir di bibirnya, membuat Kyungsoo, lelaki bermata bulat yang manis ini, ikut tersenyum melihat wajah tampan Kim Jong Dae, atau sering kita panggil dengan Chen.

Pelahan ia melepaskan tangan Chen dari pinggangnya. Meletakkanya pelahan supaya tidak mengganggu tidur Chen, kekasihnya.

Yapp! Kekasih...

Belum ada yang mengetahui hubungan mereka. Tidak seperti Chanyeol dan Luhan, yang sering mengumbar kemesraan jika sudah dibelakang panggung. Chen dan Kyungsoo memilih untuk diam dan tidak mempublikasikan hubungan mereka. Bukan bermaksud merahasiakan, tapi hanya tak ingin saja. Toh, cepat atau lambat, semua akan tahu hubungan mereka. Itu pendapat mereka.

Ia memandang sebentar wajah kekasihnya ini. Mengusap wajahnya pelahan. "Selamat pagi tukang tidur..." Gumam Kyungsoo pelan sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit meninggalkan kamarnya menuju tempat favoritnya, dapur.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur sambil mengucek matanya yang masih terasa berat. Saat ia merasa matanya sedikit ringan, ia berhenti mengucek matanya dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang cukup mengenaskan.

"Astaga! Kenapa kalian tidur disini?" Herannya saat menyaksikan pemandangan yang membuat matanya buram seketika. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran melihat Kai yang tertidur tanpa kaosnya, manampakkan ABS-nya, dengan mulut terbuka lebar dengan sedikit 'aliran sungai' di sekitar bibirnya. Kakinya terbuka lebar dan kaki kanannya menindihi paha Tao. Sedangkan Tao, tertidur dengan posisi tengkurap, dengan baju bagian belakang yang tersingkap ke atas. Celana yang sedikit melorot yang mambuat boxer bergambar doraemon itu sedikit terlihat.

Kyungsoo kembali ketujuan awalnya, dapur. Sesampainya disana, ia mengambil air dingin dari dispenser kemudian meminumnya. Ia meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi makan. Jari telunjuknya bergerak di bagian atas gelasnya. Matanya fokus memandang air yang masih tersisa di gelasnya. Seolah berusaha mengingat sesuatu, keningnya sesekali berkerut saat dia mulai mengingat-ingatnya.

"Aaaahhhh..."

"Sepertinya aku harus beritahu Hyungdeul dan yang lainnya terlebih dahulu." Gumannya sendiri.

"Pagi Kyungsoo..." Sapa lelaki dengan pipi seperti baozi yang membuatnya terlihat imut.

"Pagi Minseok Hyung. Hyung, tidak jogging pagi ini?"

"Tidak. Aku sedikit merasa lelah hari ini."

"Hyung, apa terjadi sesuatu semalam? Mengapa Kai dan Tao tidak tidur di kamar? Ceritakan padaku..." Pinta Kyungsoo dengan wajah aegyo-nya.

"Pagi Kyung! Pagi Minseok Hyung!" Kali ini lelaki dengan dimple di pipinya itu yang memasuki dapur dan mengintrupsi pembicaraan Minseok dengan Kyungsoo.

"Pagi Lay/Gege!" Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya Lay setelah mengambil minum.

"Kyungsoo bertanya apa yang terjadi semalam." Kyungsoo mengangguk mendengar ucapan Minseok.

"Ooohh, kau siihh kemarin tertidur duluan. Itu, Duizzhang dan Magnae, mereka resmi berpacaran semalam." Jawab Lay enteng.

"Ooo..."

"APA?!" Kaget Kyungsoo setelah sadar dengan pernyataan Lay tadi.

"Kau lucu sekali Kyung..." Gemas Minseok setelah melihat wajah kaget Kyungsoo. Matanya yang bulat itu seolah meminta keluar dari tempatnya.

"Iya... Kami aah, lebih tepatnya Chanyeol, dia yang membuat skenario, aku dan Luhan yang bertugas sebagai 'kompor', sedangkan yang lain membantu. Singkat cerita, akhirnya mereka mau jujur pada diri masing-masing, dan yaaa! Mereka pun berpacaran." Jelas Lay.

"Lalu! Kau dan Chen? Apa kalian..." Tanya Minseok pada Kyungsoo. Lay pun tak kalah antusias. Ia langsung berjongkok dan menopang dagunya dengan tangan laulu memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan seksama.

"Lay ge! Wajahmu biasa saja lah! Wajahmu terlihat menggelikan, kau tahu?!" Tegur Kyungso dengan wajah yang terlihat sweetdropped melihat tingkah abstrak dancing machine yang berasal dari China ini.

"Tak usah banyak tanya! Cepat jelaskan pada kami!" Pinta Lay tak sabaran.

"Baik-baik. Kalian sudah mengetahui semuanya, jadi aku akan menceritakan semua. Dan aku juga ingin meminta bantuan kalian semua."

"Bagaimana kalau sambil memasak? Kalau kita mengobrol seperti ini, bisa-bisa kalian melupakan sarapan untuk mereka." Ucap Minseok pada Lay dan Kyungsoo

"Kau benar Hyung. Ayo Lay ge! Sekalian aku ceritakan semua padamu." Mereka pun bangkit dari posisi masing-masing dan mulai meenyiapkan bahan untuk membuat sarapan.

Kyungsoo pun menceritakan awal bagaimana ia dan Chen mulai merasakan perasaan saling suka. Pendekatan yang dilakukan Chen, hingga akhirnya mereka berpacaran pada...

"APA?! 6 BULAN YANG LALU?!" Tanya Lay dan Minseok kompak.

"Dan kalian tak memberitahu kami?!" Lay memprotes Kyungsoo yang baru memberitahukan hubungannya dengan Chen.

"Kim Jong Dae Keterlaluan! Harusnya dia bilang kan pada kita! Aiihhhh... Kau juga Soo! Kenapa?" Geram Minseok terhadap salah satu adik kesayangannya itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya berpendapat, biarkan semua tahu dengan sendirinya." Sesal Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa. Kami tetap mendukung kalian. Kami hanya tak menyangka saja, ternyata hubungan kalian sudah cukup lama terjalin." Ucap Lay menenangkan Kyungsoo yang diangguki oleh Minseok.

"Lalu, kau mau meminta bantuan apa kepada kami Kyung!" Tanya Minseok.

"Oohh,, itu... Begini..."

.

.

"Hoaaaaaammmhhhh..." Dengan lebarnya, lelaki berkulit putih ini menguap. Ia meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping.

"Pagi sayang..."

"HUWAAmmpphh..."

"Jangan berteriak. Ini masih pagi sayang."

"Kau mengagetkanku duizzhang~"

Chu~

Nada manja Sehun saat sebal dan wajah imutnya membuat Kris gemas dan langsung menciumnya kembali.

"Eeeuuummpphh... Gegee...hhhh~"

Oh, ayolah Kris... Ini bahkan masih pagi, kau kembali membuat magnae EXO itu kembali mendesah. Dan kau baru saja resmi berpacaran dengan Sehun semalam.

"Eeuummpphh.. Haaahh..."

"Kau mengagetkanku duizzhang... Kau sudah bangun kenapa tak membangunkanku? Aku terkejut melihat wajahmu, kau tahu?" Protes Sehun manja saat tautan mereka terlepas. Bagaimana tak kaget, bgtu menoleh, Sehun langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Kris yang terlihat errrr, pervy?

"Bersiaplah sayang. Karna di setiap kau bangun, pertama kali yang kau lihat adalah wajah tampanku ini." Ucap Kris percayaa diri. Sehun hanya melihat Kris dengan tatapan datar. _'Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada duizzhang percaya diri dan prevert seperti dia?_' Batin Sehun miris.

"Yayaya..."

Chu~

Sehun mencium pipi Kris sekilas.

"Ayo kita sarapan Hyung." Ajak Sehun. Ia beanjak turun dari kasurnya. Namun tangan Kris menahan Sehun, membuat Sehun memandangnya heran. Ia berjalan mendekati Sehun sambil membawa kaosnya.

"Pakai baju dulu sayang." Ucap Kris lembut sambil memakaikan kaos biru Kris ke tubuh kurus Sehun. Ia sendiri hanya menggunakan singlet putih dan celana pendek.

Setelah memakaikan baju pada Sehun, mereka pun berjalan keluar kamar mereka.

"ASTAGA!" Kaget mereka. Tak beda jauh dengan Kyungsoo. Lihatlah, sekarang posisi tidur Kai dan Tao berubah. Mereka tertidur sambil berpelukan. Membuat Sehun-Kris juga Chanyeol-Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar memasang ekspresi kaget.

Siapa yang tak kaget. Dua musuh bebuyutan, yang bersaing mendapatkan Suho, sedang tidur seperti bayi dengan posisi berpelukan. Mebuat mereka terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Pagi Hyung..." Sapa Sehun pada Chanyeol dan Luhan.

"Pagi juga Sehun.. MWO?!" Kaget Luhan saat melihat banyak tanda kemerahan di leher hingga pundak Sehun Sehun yang takut akan tatapan Luhan pun segera pergi ke toilet.

"Astaga Kris, aku tak menyangka kau?! Aiissshh..." Heran Luhan pada leader mereka ini.

"Apa bedanya dengan kekasihmu tuan Lu?!"

"Jangan bawa-bawa Chanyeol Kris! Dan juga, Sehun itu masih kecil!" Sahut Luhan tak terima.

"Dia sudah 20 tahun LU HAN!"

"Hooaaammhh.. Lu,, kita ke kamar lagi saja yuk!" Ajak Chanyeol pada Luhan. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas. _'Dasar tiang listrik dan tiang bendera! Tak jauh beda!'_ Batin Luhan.

"Eh?! Kalian sudah bangun? Kemarilah! Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan." Perintah Minseok dari arah dapur. Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi pun juga menuruti ucapan Hyung tertua mereka itu menuju dapur.

"Ada apa Hyung?" Tanya Kris pada Minseok.

"Kyungsoo, jelaskan!" Perintah Minseok pada Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan di meja. Kyungsoo duduk menghadap teman-temannya. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum berbicara. Sedangkan teman-temannya memandangnya heran.

'Huufftthh...'

"Begini Hyu..."

"Kau sakit keras Kyung?!" Potong Chanyeol yang membuat Kyungsoo melongo seketika.

'Pletttaakk'

"Sakit Lu..." Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya yang habis terkena jitakan manis dari Luhan, kekasihnya.

"Makanya, jangan asal memotong pembicaraan orang seenaknya Yeol..." Ucap Luhan sambil mengusap kepala Chanyeol Ia kemudiam mencium kepala Chanyeol yang terkena jitakannya tadi dan mengusapnya lembut. Membuat Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumnya lebar.

"Sudah? Lanjutkan Kyung!" Ucap Minseok jengah melihat pasangan yang sangat hobby ber-_lovey dovey _itu. Semua kini kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian."

"Bantuan apa Hyung?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah bingung dan penasaran.

"Untuk..."

.

.

"OKE! _DEAL_!" Seru 7 lelaki beraneka rupa itu sambil menggebrak meja tak bersalah itu bersamaan. Entah apa yang mereka bahas, hingga membuat mereka semua berteriak semangat.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Hyungdeul, Sehun." Ucap Kyungsoo tulus.

"Baik, aku akan membangunkan 4 orang alien itu. Kyungsoo, kau bangunkan Jong Dae." Perintah Minseok pada semua dongsaengnya itu. Kyungsoo pun berjalan kearah kamar Chen. Sedangkan Minseok mulai membangunkan Kai dan Tao yang masih tidur di lantai itu.

"Kai, Tao, ayo bangun. Kita sarapan dulu." Minseok mengguncang bahu Tao dan Kai lembut.

"Eeuuunngg... HUAAA!" Teriak mereka bersamaan saat menyadari jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat dan posisi tidur mereka yang terlihat, eerrr, begitulah.

"Cepat ke ruang makan! Yang lain sudah menunggu."

"Baaeekkhyuunnnhhh..."

"Eh?! Apa itu?" Kaget Minseok saat mendengar suara aneh berasal dari kamarnya. Ia pun berjalan mendekati kamarnya, membuka pintunya sedikit, dan mengintipnya.

"Mendesahlah Hyung. Jangan ditahan."

"Eeeuunngghh... Baekhyuunnhh.. Aaahh..."

Belum sampai semenit Minseok mengintip, ia langsung mundur dengan memejamkan matanya.

"Mataku! Mataku yang innocent! Otakku yang bersih!" Cerocosnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Membuat Kai dan Tao penasaran dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Kai dan Tao bersama-sama mendekati kamar tersebut dan mengintip apa yang terjadi didalamnya. Dan ternyata

"HUWAAAA! HYUNG CHAGI!" Pekik mereka berdua bersamaan.

"TUTUP PINTUNYA!" Baekhyun pun tak mau kalah. Ia berteriak hingga membuat semua penghuni dorm menutup telinga mereka.

'Blamm'

"HUWAA... HARUSNYA ITU AKU!" Teriak dua orang magnae line ini bersamaan.

Bagaimana mereka tak kaget. Mereka melihat Hyung yang selama ini mereka perebutkan, berada dibawah tubuh si '_eyeliner man_', tanpa sehelai benang menutupi tubuh mereka. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan, mereka melihat Baekhyun dan Suho sedang, ah! Sudahlah!

.

.

Sementara di luar sedang terjadi keributan, seorang lelaki manis ini sedang memandangi wajah teduh lelaki tampan yang sedang bergelut di dunia mimpinya.

Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang, menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya, dan mencium kening Chen, lelaki tampan itu.

"Jongdae Hyung... Bangunlah. Sarapan sudah siap." Panggil Kyungsoo lembut. Chen menggeliat pelan saat mendengar suara lembut Kyungsoo di telinganya. Ia membuka matanya pelahan, mengerjapkannya berkali-kali.

Pagi Kyung!" Sapa Chen dengan suara serak khas bangun tidurnya.

"Pagi Hyung... Ayo kita sarapan. Semua sudah menunggu kita."

"Baiklah." Chen pun bangkit dari tidurnya. Meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, dan mencium kening Kyungsoo lembut. Mereka pun menuju ruang makan.

Di ruang makan, semua member sudah bersiap kecuali Suho dan Baekhyun, yang masih betah di kamarnya. Sedangkan Kai dan Tao, masih setia menekuk wajahnya.

"Suho Hyung dan Baekhyun mana?" Tanya Chen setelah mengambil duduk di kursinya.

"Kami datang..." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menggendong Suho di punggungnya. Oh tuhan, sungguh tak ada yang menduga jika lelaki berperawakan imut ini bisa membuat Leader lembut berwajah manis ini kesusahan berjalan.

Semua hanya melongo melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menggendong Suho, membantunya untuk duduk, dan mengecup lembut bibir Suho. Kecuali Minseok, ia Nampak masih _shock_ dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Wajahnya merah padam dan ia tak mau sedikitpun memandang kearah pasangan BaekHo itu.

"Wae?! Tak usah banyak tanya!" Ketus Baekhyun yamg melihat ekspresi terkejut para membernya. Ia juga mendengus saat melihat ekspresi wajah Kai dan Tao yang terlihat mengenaskan. Dengan jejak air mata dipipi mereka, bibir yang dikerucutkan. Sungguh tak sesuai dengan wajah mereka yang seram bagaikan Hulk.

Mereka pun makan dengan tenang. Kecuali Kai dan Tao yang hanya cemberut tak mau makan. Padahal, biasanya merekalah yang paling semangat jika menyangkut urusan makan. Suho yang jengah melihat kedua dongsaengnya ini diam saja, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Kai, Tao, kenapa kalian tidak makan?" Tak ada sahutan.

"Ayo makan..." Ucap Suho sambil menyodorkan nasi dan lauk ke mulut Tao. Tao yang melihat senyum Suho langsung melupakan rasa jengkelnya. _'Biarkan saja! Selama Suho Hyung belum menikah,tak apa kan?_' Batin Tao.

"Suapi aku Hyung..." Ucap Tao manja dan hanya diangguki oleh Suho. Baekhyun yang berada disebelah kanan Suho hanya menggeram kesal. Baginya, Suho itu hanya miliknya seorang.

"Aku juga Hyung..." Pinta Kai. Tao yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum kearah Kai. Sepertinya mereka mempunyai rencana yang sama. Tapi? Entahlah.

Jangan tanyakan Baekhyun. Ia sekarang hanya makan dengan penuh emosi. Ia berkali-kali menyenggol lengan Suho, tapi Suho malah diam saja dan terus menyuapi duo hulk yang paling hobi makan ini. Kai yang tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Baekhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Baekhyun.

"Suho, hari ini kita dipanggil oleh manager Hyung. Ada yang harus dibicarakan katanya. Baekhyun, kau ikut dengan kami. Bantu Suho." Ucap Kris.

"Kai, Sehun, Lay, dan Luhan. Kalian dipanngil oleh Mr. Greg hari ini."

"Aku boleh ikut Hyung?" Interupsi Chanyeol yang hanya diangguki oleh Kris.

"Kebetulan, kau dan Tao juga harus ikut. Sepertinya ada job untuk kalian."

"Kris, aku dan Kyungsoo tak ada jadwal kan? Aku ingin keluar dengannya. Sekalian berbelanja untuk kebutuhan dorm."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, Jongdae, selesai makan kau cuci semua piring ini dan bersihkan seluruh isi dorm. Saat aku datang, dorm sudah harus rapi. Tak ada penolakan. Baiklah, jika sudah selesai, bersiap-siap." Chen bahkan belum sempat menyuarakan protesnya, tapi semua sudah beranjak dari duduknya masing-masing dan berisap.

"Aku pergi dulu yaa Hyung. Kau tak apa kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo cepatlah!" Panggil Minseok pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Hyung..."

Chu~

Kyungsoo pun mencium bibir tipis Chen sebelum akhirnya ia keluar bersama Minseok.

"Jongdae! Ingat, ketika aku sampai, dorm harus sudah rapi!" Kris memperingatkan.

"Ne duizzhang..."

"Chen Chen/Hyung, kami pergi dulu ya. Bye!"

'Blam'

'Huuuffftthhh' Chen menghela nafasnya berat. Ia memandang kearah meja makan, dimana piring-piring kotor berserakan. Ia juga melihat dormnya.

"AKU BISA GILA!" Teriaknya frustasi. Semua piring kotor dan juga dorm yang terlihat seperti habis diserang angin puting beliung itu harus dibersihkannya sendiri. Chen sungguh terkena kontroversi hati sekarang.

Chen mulai membereskan meja makan mereka. Mencuci piring-piring kotor dan juga peralatan dapur yang baru saja selesai digunakan untuk memasak.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Bisa-bisanya mereka menyuruhku untuk membereskan ini semua." Cerocos Chen seorang diri. Ia sungguh meratapi nasibnya hari ini yang harus menjadi Asisten Rumah Tangga dalam sehari.

"Padahal biasanya, semua akan dibagi tugas sama rata. Ini? Kenapa aku semua yang mengerjakan?!"

"Padahal, kukira dengan semua memiliki jadwal masing-masing, aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku dengan Kyungsoo." Gumamnya lagi. Selesai mencuci semua piring kotor, ia mulai membersihkan meja makan dari sisa makanan atau minyak-minyak yang tercecer dari makanan para member.

"Mereka ini sebenarnya member EXO atau bayi sih? Makan saja berantakan…" Ia mulai membereskan meja tersebut. Menyemprotkan cairan pembersih kaca, kemudian mengelapnya.

Dengan kaos hitam longgar, celana pendek coklat, Kemoceng di saku celananya, Kain lap yang tersampir di bahunya, sungguh dia tak Nampak seperti Main Vocal EXO sama sekali.

Mulai Dapur, ruang makan, ruang tamu, kamar para member, sekarang ia beralih membersihkan kamar mandi.

"Bau sekali!"

"Umma… Aku training bertahun-tahun bukan untuk menjadi seperti ini Umma…. Tolong aku…" Ucapnya miris.

Ia terus membersihkan dorm. Sesekali ia bernyanyi untuk menghilangkan kejenuhannya. Hingga setelah sekian lama ia bekerja sebagai ART dadakan, semua pekerjaannya beres. Ia pun duduk berselonjor di sofa. Sehaarian bekerja membersihkan Dorm, benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

"Sudah jam 11?! Tak kusangka, membersihkan dorm membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam. Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu. Badanku sungguh terasa lengket." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun berjalan ke kamarnya, mengambil pakaian dan handuknya.

Baru saja ia akan membuka pintu kamarnya, ia mendengar ada yang membuka pintu depan dorm mereka, dan orang-orang yang terlihat panik saat memasuki dorm mereka. Chen pun ikut panik saat melihat Baekhyun yang menggendong Suho. Nampaknya anemia Suho kambuh, hingga ia pingsan.

"Chen Chen, bantu kami." Ucap Kris pada Chen. Chenpun dengan sigap langsung membantu Baekhyun untuk menidurkan Suho di kamarnya.

"Chen, obat Suho sepertinya habis tolong kau belikan ya. Ini, gunakan mobil manager hyung. Cepat!" Lagi dan lagi. Belum sempat Chen mengeluarkan protes, Kris sudah meneriaki Chen. Chen yang masih bingung setengah panik melihat keadaan Suho, mau tak mau langsung bergegas keluar menuju apotek.

Ia berlari menuju tempat parkir. Memasuki mobilnya dan langsung mengendarainya dengan cepat. Ia memikirkan kondisi salah satu hyung kesayangannya itu. Tapi ia juga memikirkan kondisi tubuhnya saat ini. Demi kolor kesayangan Kai yang berlubang tepat dibagian tengah depannya, ia merasa tubuhnya bau sekarang. Lengket. Gerah.

"AAiiihhh, kenapa bukan dia sendiri saja yang pergi. Kenapa aku langi yang disuruhnya." Gumamnya sebal. Sungguh ia merasa hari ini sangat sial baginya.

'Priiittttt…'

Ditengah jalan, ada seorang polisi yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Ia pun menghentikan mobilnya ke tepi jalan. '_mati kau Kim Jong Dae'_batinnya saat melihat polisi itu mendekatinya.

"Selamat siang pak."

"S-si-siang pak polisi." Jawab Chen tergagap. Sungguh, demi Patrick teman spone bob yang sedang berdiet saat ini, Ia tak punya SIM dan ia ketahuan mengebut oleh polisi

"Anda tahu kesalahan anda pak?" Tanya polisi itu tegas. Ia sungguh takut sekatang, hingga menelan saliva pun ia kesusahan.

"Ma-maafkan saya pak. Saya terlalu panik. Teman saya sedang sakit pak, dan saya harus segera membeli obat untuknya." Jelas Chen dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Baik. Kalau begitu, bisa tunjukkan Surat Ijin Mengemudi anda tuan?"

'GLEKK'

"Eeeenngghhh…"

"Tuan?"

'_Mati kau mati kau mati kau…'_

"S-sa-saya belum mempunyai SIM pak." Ucapnya takut-takut.

"Kalau begitu, Anda ikut saya sekarang! Cepat!"

"Baik pak." Chen pun mau tak mau harus mengaku salah. Ia akhirnya mengikuti pak polisi tersebut ke kantor polisi yang terletak tak jauh dari lokasinya saat ia terkena tilang tadi.

Chen mulai diperiksa. Ditanyai. Bahkan tak jarang pula ia dibentak oleh para polisi disana.

"Kumohon pak… teman saya, Leader saya, Hyung saya sedang benar-benar membutuhkan obatnya pak." Mohonnya untuk kesekian kali. Sejak 5 jam yang lalu, ia diperiksa dan ditanyai berbagai macam pertanyaan dari polisi di depannya ini.

"Leader lau bilang? Sudah kubilang, aku tak percaya jika kau itu adalah member EXO."

"Chen EXO itu tampan. Tak sepertimu. Rambut berantakan. Wajah kusut. Bahkan aku yakin sekali kau belum mandi. Aahh, Chen EXO tak mungkin seperti itu."

'_Hell.. Duizzhang! Ini semua gara-gara kau!'_ Batinnya tak terima. Mau membantah, percuma. Berulang kali ia membantah, tetap tak ada yang percaya padanya. Ia bahkan menawarkan dirinya untuk menyanyi, agar mereka percaya. Namun mereka bilang

"Suaramu saat bicara saja terdengar cempreng. Tidak seperti Chen yang selalu terdengar merdu."

Oke! Itu tadi disebut hinaan atau pujian? Chen sendiri bingung.

Interogasi, perdebatan tidak penting, dan lain hal sebagainya akhirnya selesai tepat pada pukul 7.30 malam. Hell, delapan jam lebih ia diperiksa hanya karna masalah SIM.

Ia pun berjalan gontai menuju tempat ia memarkirkan mobil tadi. Ia semakin lemas saat Kris melelponnya dan marah kepadanya karna tak kunjung dating. Sedangkan Suho sudah semakin parah. Itulah yang dikatakan Kris tadi.

Ia terus berjalan hingga tak sadar ia telah melewati lokasi tempat ia memarkirkan mobilnya tadi.

"EEEHHH…?!"

"Kemana mobilnya?" Tanyanya heran saat menyadari bahwa mobil managernya yang tadi ia kemudikan sudah lenyap.

"Matilah kau Kim Jong Dae! Bagaimana bisa? Arsshhh…. _Jinja_!" Pekiknya frustasi. Sungguh sebentar lagi ia akan masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa hari ini. Benar-benar satu hari yang membuat mental dan jiwanya terganggu.

'Drrrttt'

'_Duizzhang Dragon is Calling'_

"Matilah kau Kim Jong Dae!"

"Halo…"

"_Cepat kau ke rumah sakit Seoul sekarang. Suho dirawat. Hanya kau yang belum datang"_

"T-tap…"

"_Tak ada tapi-tapi. Cepat kau kemari!" _Perintah Kris tegas.

"_Chen! Kemari lalu kupatahkan lehermu jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Suho!"_ Baekhyun sepertinya menyambar ponsel Kris dan menyumpah serapahi Chen.

"_Chen Hyung! Kami Akan membuang bebek ungumu setelah ini."_ Kali ini, Kai dan Tao yang berteriak dari sebrang telpon.

'pip'

Sambungan terputus.

Bolehkan Chen merasa takut sekarang?

Baekhyun? Oke, dia bisa mengatasinya. Tapi dia jago hapkido. Oh Chen, sungguh sial nasibmu.

Kris? Paling dia hanya mengomel.

Kai dan Tao? Ohh, ayolah. Tao sangat jago dalam Wushu. Sedangkan Kai, walau ia tak pandai berkelahim ia merupakan member yang cukup kuat.

Setidaknya mereka teman-temannya sendiri. Ia masih bisa melawannya.

Tapi si pemilik mobil? Lee Seung Hwan? Managernya?

Bisakah ia menenggelamkan dirinya dalam baskom berisi air sekarang?

Sumpah demi apapun, Chen sudah siap dengan kematiannya yang di depan mata kini.

Ia terus berjalan mencari mobil managernya yang tiba-tiba raib itu. Hingga tak terasa ia sudah berjalan selama 3 jam lebih. Sungguh ia merasa seperti orang gila sekarang. Dengan penampilan berantakan, wajah kusut, tak ada yang lebih buruk dari penampilan Chen saat ini.

Dalam perjalanannya, ia terus berdoa agar ia dipertemukan dengan Mobil milik managernya itu.

'Drrttt'

'_private number'_

"Siapa ini?" Gumamnya saat melihat tak ada nomer dari orang yang menghubunginya.

"Halo?" Sapanya.

"_Hallo tuan pemilik mobil dengan plat nomer xxxxx"_ jaawab orang di sebrang telpon itu.

"Siapa kau?! Mana mobilku?!" Tanyanya emosi.

"_wowowowo, sabar. Mobilmu aman denganku…"_

"…_."_ Tak ada jawaban dari Chen

"_Kau cukup datang ke restoran eropa di jalan xxx. Jika dalam waktu 30 menit kau tak datang. Maka mobilmu menjadi milikku."_

"Tolong, itu bukan mobilku. Jangan kau apa-apakan."

"_Itu semua terserahku Tuan. Cepat datang. Atau mobil ini menjadi milikku!"_

"Baik-baik.."

'pip'

"Apa ada restoran yang buka tengah malam seperti ini? Aahh! _Molla_! Sebaiknya aku cepat datang."

Chen pun segera bergegas menuju restoran yang berlari, berharap ia bisa datang tepat waktu. Senyumnya langsung terkembang saat ia tiba di restoran tersebut. Ia melihat mobil milik managernya masih terparkir rapi, dan itu satu-satunya mobil di tempat tersebut.

'Drrttt'

"_Masuklah_"

"Baik."

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan takut. Ia tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjad di restoran mewah itu. Ia bahkan tak siap uang jika penemu mobi itu meminta imbalanya.

'Ceklek'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**SURPRISE!**"

"**SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN CHENSING MACHINE**"

Chen yang sedari tadi Nampak seperti orang gila, kini ia Nampak seperti orang yang berkaca-kaca, mulut yang terbuka lebar, entahlah, terlihat sebodoh apa dirinya sekarang.

"Jadi?" Tanyanya.

"Maafkan kami Chen Chen. Ini semua memang ulah kami. Mulai saat kau di tilang, aku yang berpura-pura sakit, hingga mobil manager hilang. Maaf yaa? Selamat ulang tahun.." Ucap Suho lembut, mewakili semua member yang hadir saat ini.

"Kyungsoo, katakana sesuatu!" Suruh Lay pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berjalan pelahan sambil membawa bebek ungu kesayangan Chen ditangannya. Sesampainya di depan Chen

Chu~

Kyungsoo menempelkan ujung mulut bebek plastic tersebut ke bibir Chen.

"Selamat ulang tahun Dae Hyung…"

"Terima Kasih Kyungie. Terima kasih. Kalian semua! Terima kasih." Ucap Chen tulus pada semua member EXO yang hadir.

Mereka pun, Kyungsoo dan Chen, berpelukan. Menyalurkan cinta satu sama lain. Sungguh Chen merasa tak bisa berkata-kata saat ini. Kejutan terekstrim yang pernah Chen terima selama hidupnya. Ia bahkan belum mandi, ganti baju dan gosok gigi hari ini.

Ahhh! Tapi ia tak peduli.

"Bisakah kita makan sekarang? Aku lapar!" Tanya Kai. Aaahh, maklum saja, kapasitas perutnya itu seperti Hulk. Jadi wajar kalau ia selalu merasa lapar.

"Baiklah! Chen tiup lilinnya!"

'fuuuhhh'

"HOREEEE~ MARI MAKAN!"

Mereka semua makan dalam suasan ceria. Tawa menghiasi wajah mereka semua.

_'Terima Kasih Tuhan atas pertambahan satu tahun umur yang kau berikan ini. Terima kau telah mempertemukanku denga mereka semua. Dan terima kasih, kau telah memberika Do Kyung Soo, seseorang yang mampu mewarnai hidupku saat ini. Terima Kasih Tuhan. Terima kasih_'

.

.

.

.

.

"Semuanya, Aku dan Sehun pergi dulu ya." Pamit Kris pada ke sepuluh membernya. Ia dan Sehun berencana berjalan-jalan malam ini. Jadi ia memilih pergi sebelum hari mulai pagi (?).

"Aku juga. Kasihan Suho Hyung. Ia Nampak sangat kelelahan. Kami pergi dulu ya." Kali ini Baekhyun berpamitan pada teman-temannya. Ia pun membantu Suho berdiri dan memeluknya dari samping.

"Suho Hyung, Baekhyun Hyung! Tunggu kami!" teriak Kai dan Tao bersamaan. Yaa, itulah mereka. Dimana ada Suho, disitu harus ada mereka. Tak peduli bahwa kenyataanya, Suho telah menjadi kekasih Baekhyun.

"aiissshh.." Baeekhyun berdesis sebal melihat dua dongsaeng abnormalnya ini lagi-lagi mengikutinya.

"Sudahlah Baek. Mereka kan Dongsaeng kita. Ayo Kai, Tao." Suho menasehati Baekhyun yang terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang sebal.

"Lu, aku mengantuk~" Ucap Chanyeol manja pada Luhan, kekasihnya.

"Baik. Chen Chen, kami duluan ya." Pamit lelaki manis bermarga Lu ini.

"Lu! Kami ikut." Teriak Minseok pada Luhan sambil menarik tangan Lay. Mereka berempat pun pergi bersama-sama menuju dorm mereka.

Tersisa Kyungsoo dan Chen. Chen masih setia memandangi wajah imut Kyungsoo yang membuatnya ketagihan ini.

"Hyung, jangan memandangiku seperti itu." Ucap Kyungsoo yang malu karna diperhatikan terus oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Salahkan wajamu yang begitu imut, hingga membuatku tak bisa berpaling." Oh Chen, belajar darimana kau gombalan semacam itu?

"Kau ini bisa saja. Hyung, Aaku ke kamar mandi dulu ya?" Pamit Kyungsoo. Chen pun hanya mengangguk.

Ia duduk manis di kursi sambil memainkan game di ponselnya.

"Kemana Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, Kyungsoo belum kembali dari kamar mandi. Apakah ia harus merasa khawatir lagi sekarang?

"Permisi, Tuam Kim Jong Dae?" Tanya salah satu pelayan dari restoran tersebut, saat ia hendak menyusul Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jong Dae sopan.

"_Bill_-nya?"

"Lho, ini semua bukankah mereka yang memesan?" Tanya Chen heran.

"Iya tuan tapi mereka semua mengatakan kalau yang membayar semua tagihan ini adalah Tuan Kim Jong Dae. Dan keselusruhan tagihannya sebesar **998 ribu Won** tuan."

"APAAAAAAA? DASAR KALIAN SEMUA! AWAS KALIAN!" teriak Chen frustasi.

Kesebelas member yang sedang berjalan-jalan pun, seketika merasa

"Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa merinding?"

.

.

.

.

.

**BUYAR DENGAN TIDAK ELITNYA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY BITHDAY MY LOVELY, MY ANGEL VOICE, MY CUTE PURPLE DUCK.. Wish U all d best always..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maafkan saya jika Fic saya ini gag jelas.. tapi yaa itulah saya. Manusia tak jelas yang suka membuat tulisan tak jelas. Huahahaha.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih buat yang uda review di fic saya yang sebelum-sebelumnya..**

**Review lagi yayayaya? Hehehehe**

**.**

**.**

**Makasi buat semua uamg uda baca.**

**Wassalam xDs**


End file.
